


Stuck In the Past

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: Queen - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Drinking, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: You find yourself in Brian Mays bedroom with no explanation as to how you got there, but Brian doesn't seem to mind. Can you survive living with your favorite band in the world? Or will your emotions be the death of you?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doing. This is all self-indulgent. None of this holds any accuracy in any way. Sorry for all the mistakes.

You couldn’t explain it. You wish you could, honestly, but your brain was racing a mile a minute and came up with no good explanation as to what had just happened. A second ago you were leaving your house to head off to work, but now you’re standing in Brian May’s bedroom. That was the only thing you knew for certain, as you stared back at a highly confused Brian May. You probably wore the same expression. Silence filled the room as you both remained still. You quickly turned around, hoping you could walk back out the same way you came in, but the door you had walked out of was now a closet. You turned back to Brian and whispered to yourself, “What the fuck?” Hearing you speak shook Brian out of his trance as if your words were a confirmation that there was, in fact, a strange girl in his room.

“How did you do that?” His voice came out just as soft as yours had. You opened your mouth to reply but quickly shut it. You had no explanation. “I was in my closet a second ago, and I think I would have noticed you in there.”

“I must be dreaming.” You pinched yourself but found no peace of mind when a familiar pain arose. “Is pinching yourself in a dream a myth or is this actually happening?”

“I don’t think it’s a myth, this is real.” He replied calmly.

“Maybe I’m in a coma?” You said, desperate for answers.

“I would think the same pinching rules apply.”

“Damn it May! I’m trying to find a reasonable explanation for all of this.” He stood up from where he was sitting at his desk. There were papers and books everywhere, and when you had originally walked in, he was sat hunched over, pencil in his mouth. His hair was a mess as if he had been raking his hand through it for hours. Now he’s standing, no, towering in front of you. You never realized he was this tall.

“How do you know my name?” His words hold no anger, but rather pure curiosity. His eyes travel your face as if he could find answers there. “Where did you come from?”

“Well, if this is not, in fact, a dream, and you are really standing in front of me…” You trailed off, afraid that if you spoke, your fears would be true. He waited patiently for you to continue. You let out a sigh, “I guess I’m from the future?” Your voice rose as you shrugged your shoulders, casting your eyes to the ground. When the laugh you expected to hear didn’t come, you looked back at him.

“You’re a time traveler.” He spoke as if the statement wasn’t insane.

“If what I think just happened, happened. Then yeah, I suppose I am…” While confusion still racked your brain, he seemed eager to accept this new reality. “Why are you not freaked out?”

“I just found out time travel is real! I’m not freaked out, I’m elated!” He all but laughed as he started pacing the room.

“That’s all well and good, but what’s the use if I don’t know how I got here, or how to get back?” He stopped pacing to look at you, but before he could speak, you turned around and walked through his closet door. Much to your chagrin, all you were greeted with was darkness as you stood there for a second in the small room. You emerged from the closet to see Brian sitting on his bed. “Well, that didn’t work.” His head quickly snapped up, eyes wide. He leaped up from the bed and walked over to you, placing his hands on your shoulders. The warmth from his hands seeped through your shirt and you suddenly realized how cold you were.

“What are you talking about? You’ve been gone for hours.”

“What? What are _you_ talking about? I was literally gone for five seconds.”

“No, you weren’t.” It was then you noticed how dark it was now. Only a moment ago the sun had been shining through his window. “You scared me, I thought you weren’t coming back. I opened the closet as soon as you stepped in, but you were gone.” Your eyes traveled back to his. The worry that laced his voice confused you. Everything confused you. _What the hell was going on?_ All of a sudden you felt exhausted. You moved away from him and he let his hands drop from your shoulders, he watched as you laid down on his bed.

“What am I supposed to do?” You asked as you stared at the ceiling. He came to lay beside you.

“I don’t know.” You both stayed quiet for a moment. Minds racing.

“What am I going to do? I have nowhere to live, no money, no family, no way to get back. I have nothing. I have no one.” You hadn’t noticed the silent tears that were streaming down your face as panic set in and your breathing became labored.

“Hey, hey, hey,” He softly cooed, wiping away your tears, but they wouldn’t stop falling. “It’s ok.” He moved you into a sitting position as you shoved your face in your hands, trying to control your breathing. His hand rubbed circles on your back. “It’s ok, I promise. It will all be ok.” Once your breathing became more leveled, he spoke again. “Why don’t you save your questions for tomorrow? I think you’ll feel better after you get some sleep.” You nodded, he was right. Your head was pounding. Sleep sounded good. You took off your shoes and grabbed one of his pillows, fully intending to sleep on the floor. “No, you can have the bed, I’ll sleep on the floor.” You protested, but he wasn’t having it and you were too tired to argue. Once your head hit the pillow you were out.

Sleep was never something that came easy to you, but your dreams happy flowed uninterrupted. Until you heard a loud knock at the door. You shot up into a sitting position. At first, you thought it all actually _had_ been a dream, but this was not your room, and Brian was definitely still real. He was sitting on the floor, awoken by the same noise.

“Brian, are you awake?! I need help with something?” You heard a booming voice come through the door. His eyes widened as he panicked, he wouldn’t know how to explain why a girl was in his bed while he was on the floor. You shifted over in the bed and motioned for him to join you. He quickly obliged. In a matter of seconds, you wrapped yourself around him and buried your face in the crook of his neck. You tried to relax, hoping you looked like you were sleeping. The door swung open. “Oh. I didn’t know you had a girl over.” A voice, that you now recognized was Rogers’, said.

“I didn’t expect you to come barging in,” Brian replied, his voice was gravely from just waking up and it vibrated through you.

“You know the rules, May. If you don’t put a sock on the door, how am I supposed to know?” He retorted and you could practically hear the smirk on his face. You let out a small sigh, shoving your face further into him. His arm tightened around you.

“Do you mind?”

“It can’t wait.”

“Seriously, Roger?” Brian grumble.

“Fine! Fine. Just let me fail my final. Such a good friend you are.” Roger turned to leave.

“If you fail, it’s all on you.” The door slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, there are probably a lot of errors in every sense of the way. My apologies. I hope you like this chapter.

Brian didn’t pull away from you, instead, you both stayed in each other's arms for a moment. The soft beat of his heart was calming. “How do you feel?” He asked, interrupting your thoughts. _Probably for the best._

“Better.”

“So if I ask you questions…”

“I promise I won't start crying.” You laugh, and he feels his heart flutter. He hoped you didn’t notice.

“What’s it like?” You flipped over, resting your chin on his chest. Usually, you shy away from any and all human contact, but this felt different. Familiar, comfortable. He looked down at you, “Are there flying cars?” Another laugh escaped you, but this one was deep. Your eyes crinkled and you let out a snort. This time he knew you had to have felt his heart skip a beat.

“H-how did I know that's what you were going to ask?” You tried to stop giggling, “No, sadly. Still no flying cars. Though, we do have cars that can drive themselves.” His fingers absentmindedly caressed your back and your mind short-circuited for a second. “U-um, there really isn’t much to say about the future. Besides, anything I tell you, you’ll find out for yourself.”

“You never did tell me how you knew my name.”

“Oh yeah. Well, Queen becomes really popular.”

“So we're still together? I wasn’t sure if we’d make it, or end up killing each other.” You’re silent for a moment, thinking of all the stories you’ve heard. Thinking about Freddie. He sees your eyes fill with sorrow. “Oh no…We do kill each other, don’t we?” He’s relieved to see a smile break across your face, warmth fils his chest. But then your moving away to sit up in the bed, and he’s reminded of how cold the room is.

“What year is it?”

“1971.” You bring your knees up to your chest.

“I guess I’ll need to really watch what I say.” He hums at your words, watching you for a moment as you stare off into space.

“Are you hungry?” You hadn’t noticed, but now that he mentioned it, you were starving.

“Yeah,” He moves to get up, but you reach out for his arm. “But what are we going to tell the guys?” Brian thinks for a moment.

“I’ll just say…you’re a childhood friend, who…is down on hard times and is staying with me. Indefinitely?” You knew the lie wouldn’t last, but it should be enough to get you through breakfast. Nodding your head, you get out of bed and follow him out of the room. Its even colder, and he notices you wrap your arms around yourself. “Do you want some tea?”

“Yes, please.” Walking into the kitchen, you see John sitting at the table. He was so concentrated in studying, he hadn’t noticed your presence as you sat down across from him. Brian brought toast and jam to the table, along with some tea. “Thank you.” Upon hearing your voice, John’s head snapped up to look at you, his cheeks turned slightly red. Not only was he embarrassed for not noticing you sooner, but he was also aware that he looked like a hot mess sitting in his boxers.

“Uh, h-hi.” He stammered. You gave John a warm smile.

“Hello.” Noticing his discomfort, you tried to alleviate the awkwardness. “Finals are hell, aren’t they? I once accidentally went two days without eating anything but a single piece of toast.” You giggled and he smiled with you. “I don’t want to interrupt you.” He gave you a thankful look, then went back to ignoring everything around him.

-

After you ate, Brian started to lead you back to his room when you were stopped.

“Not so fast, May,” Roger called out from the living room. “I still need your help.” Brian shot you an apologetic look. Roger was laying upside down on the couch reading a textbook when you found him.

“What is it Rog?” The younger man moved his book to make a sarcastic retort but sat up once he saw you.

“Oh, hello. I didn’t realize you were still here.” Brian rolled his eyes.

“Rog, seriously. What’s so problematic that you need my help?” But Roger ignored him. Instead, he got up and walked over to you, taking your hand in his.

“I don’t mean to be forward, but how _did_ Brian manage to get a girl like you?” Your face turned red, but before you could respond Brian stood in front of you.

“Roger, this is your last chance.” Roger gives you a sly smile.

“Ooo, jealous. He must really like you.” He turns around to ask Brian about something in his book, but you don’t hear it. Your heart is beating rapidly. _What have you gotten yourself into?! This is all too much._ You had noticed a bathroom earlier.

“Excuse me.” Brian hears you say, and then you disappear into the other room. His heart sinks. Once you close the door, you let out a shaky breath and look in the mirror. Splashing cold water on your face does little in the way to clear your head. After a few minutes, you hear a knock.

“It’s me.” You open the door, grab Brians hand and retreat to his room. When you finally look at him, you can see the relief that fills his eyes.

“You thought I vanished again, didn’t you?”

“I wasn’t sure.” He scratches the back of his neck. “Are you ok? You look a little pale.”

“Can we go for a walk or something?” He nodded. It was currently December in London, and your wardrobe was lacking. Brian bundled you up in some of his clothes, which would have to do for now. He wouldn’t admit it, but you wore his clothes better then he did.

-

After a few minutes of walking side by side in silence, he spoke. “Wow, I have no manners!” he exclaimed, “My mum would be severely disappointed in me.” You look up at him, confused. “I never asked you your name.”

“Oh, it’s y/n”

“Y/n.” He says, and you try to ignore the flutter your stomach makes. “You know so much about me, yet I know nothing about you. Seems unfair doesn’t it?” You shrug, talking about yourself was never something you’d been good at. “Come on,” He nudged you “Tell me something, anything about yourself.”

“Uh,..” You trail off, watching your breath meet the cold air.

It took some time, but he finally got you talking. Once you started, it was hard to get you to stop. He found it endearing. You spent a better part of the day talking about each other’s passions and hobbies. Of course, you already knew some things about him, like his photography and how he built his own guitar, but the books you’ve read couldn’t hold a candle to hearing him talk about it himself. They could never recreate the light in his eyes or the emotion in his voice. It was growing harder to fight the silly grin that wanted to take permanent residence on your face every time Brian looked at you. You were strolling in the park when you abruptly stopped. “Don’t you have finals you should be studying for?” You ask. He stops a step ahead and turns around.

“No, I’ve already finished. All my tests were at the beginning of the week.”

“Oh, I thought you were studying when I showed up.”

“I was going over the material to see what I missed.” You laughed.

“Wow, you really are such a nerd.” You said fondly, and you found each other staring for a bit longer than normal. He cleared his throat.

“We should start heading back. I think it’s Johns turn to make dinner.”

-

“How was the test?” Brian asked John, who was bopping around the kitchen making dinner. He looked significantly better then he did this morning.

“I think it went well.” He stopped and turned around to face you, sticking out his hand. “I’m John, by the way, John Deacon.” Giving you a small smile. You gave him one in return and shook his hand.

“I’m y/n.”

“How do you know Brian?” Deacy asked innocently.

“Yeah, y/n. How _do_ you know Bri?” Roger said, void of all innocents, as he came to sit down next to you. Brian answered for you.

“Y/n is an old friend of mine and she’ll be staying with me for a bit.”

“Oh, how wonderful.” You hear yet another voice enter in the conversation. Soon Freddie was sitting across from you. “A new face is exactly what we need around here. I’m Freddie, by the way. What’s your name, darling?”

“Y/n” Brian, Roger, and John all say at the same time, causing your face to turn red.

“Yeah,” Roger says, “Someone to keep us warm during the winter.”

“Roger, I’m warning you,” Brian says sternly, sending chills down your spine. Roger held his hands up in defense.

“What, I was just talking about her warm and friendly personality.” Roger leans towards you a bit more. “How come we’ve never heard of your close friend before, Brian?” All eyes turn to him.

“I don’t know all of your friends, why should you know mine.” Brian stated with a shrug, before sarcastically adding, “I also didn’t really want you knowing about her, Rog.” John and Freddie hum in agreement.

It turns out, John really knows how to cook. You couldn’t help but tell him it was the best hot meal you’ve had in ages, causing him to blush. Thankfully, dinner went smoothly. No one questioned you further, instead, they just accepted you into their group. It shocked you how easily you fit in with them, even Deacy joked around with you. After you all finished eating, you offered to help do the dishes. You and Brian were back in your comfortable silence again as you cleaned up. Absentmindedly, you started humming. A small smile grew on Brians' face as he watched you. A few strands of your hair fell forward, but you hadn’t noticed. It took everything Brian had to not brush your hair out of your face. You quickly stopped what you were doing, raising your hand to cover your mouth. “Oh, shit.” The song you’d been humming was one of Brian’s, except it hadn’t been written yet.

“What were you humming just then?” Your eyes were wide.

“Nothing! Nothing. It was just nothing.” You spluttered, “I wasn’t humming. What are you talking about?” Raising your hand to his forehead, you pretended to check his temperature. “You must be hearing things. Are you feeling ok?” He started to laugh and pushed your hand away.

“It was one of our songs, wasn’t it?”  

“Maybe…” A sigh escaped you. _How were you going to keep this up?_ _How long till you do something enormously stupid and expose your cover?_ Brian could tell you were worried.

“You can go. I’ll finish cleaning.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, go on.” Brian nudged you to go.

You found Deacy alone on the couch watching a movie. “Where are Freddie and Roger?”

“They went to the pub.”

“Oh, ok.” You sat down next to him. “I love ‘Singin’ In the Rain.” You said after realizing what he was watching.

“Yeah?”

“Of course, it’s a classic!” He chuckled.

“What other “classics” do you like?”

“Um…” Panic began to fill you as you tried to remember movies, any movie, before 1971. “‘Some Like it Hot?’ Or…uh…‘Psycho’.” He looked at you, with confused fascination, before laughing again.

“Ok, you have a wide taste in movies. I like that.” It’s your turn to blush, you’ve always adored John. There was just something about him.

“Thanks.” You replied bashfully. “There is this new movie coming out, I think it’s called ‘A Clock Work Orange’, if I’m still around, we should go see it. I have a hunch that you’d really like it.”

“Ok.” He smiled.

When Brian was done, he found you and Deaky unapologetically singing along to the movie. He watched you both for a second before joining, it usually takes John a while to warm up to someone, but with you it was instantaneous. After the movie was over, you were ready to call it a night. Brian and you headed to his room. He was starting to make his bed on the floor when you stopped him. “You know, you don’t have to do that. We can just…share the bed. I really don’t mind.” He’s about to say no, but you scoot over in the bed, and he can’t bring himself to deny you.

“Do you mind if I read?”

“Not at all.” He lays down next to you and begins to pick up where he had left off, but after a minute he looks down and catches you staring at him. “Would you read to me?” He just looks at you for a moment, before turning back to his book, reading out loud. It wasn’t long before sleep claimed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, feel free to leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3! Nothings accurate, but I tried.

Sunlight filled the room as you began to wake. Opening your eyes, you could see Brian next to you, the slow rise and fall of his chest. His arm was wrapped around your waist. The oddness of the situation was not lost on you. There were so many layers of confusion. You were in 1971, in London, in a flat shared by Queen, in Brian May’s arms, yet you had never felt like you had belonged more. But what was even stranger, was how fast Brian had taken to you. It was baffling. Brian’s eyes fluttered open and he watched you for a moment. Expression changing, brows furrowed as you stared at the ceiling. “What are you thinking about?” Your eyes drifted to him, his hair was a mess and his voice sleepy.

“Everything.” You turned on your side to face him, he didn’t move his arm. “I still don’t understand how you’re not freaking out about this. It’s practically all I’ve been able to do.” He shrugged.

“I don’t know.”

“I mean, on one hand, what if I’m lying to you? What if I came from the future to murder you? Or someone else?”

“I don’t think you came here to kill me.”

“What if…, what if I am a time-traveling fugitive?” A smile broke across his face.

“I’m sure you’re innocent in whatever you’re accused of, and it would be my honor to help you.”

“You rebel.” You sarcastically gasped. “But even still, I’m stuck here now. I don’t have any clothes or money. I don’t even think I can get a job. I’m undocumented.” He hummed thoughtfully.

“It’s alright, love. We’ll figure it out as we go.” His voice was reassuring, but nothing could drive away the worry that racked you. _And did Brian May just call you love?_ “Let’s start with breakfast, then we can go get you some clothes. How does that sound?”

“Ok, but I think I want to take a shower first.” He nodded. Getting up, he grabbed you a towel and told you that you could wear any of his clothes if you wanted. As he turned to leave the room you hoped he didn’t see you blush.

-

A shower and some clean clothes really make a difference. You were already starting to feel better. His shirts were too tight on you, they weren’t made to fit your curves, but you found an oversized sweater that did the trick. When you walked into the kitchen, Brian was making breakfast while Roger and Deacy sat at the table. Deacy was reading the paper, looking less stressed then he had yesterday morning, and it looked like Roger was working on a song. You sat down. “What’s going on in the world, Deacy?” You kicked yourself, not meaning to use his nickname so soon. He didn’t seem to mind.

“Thankfully not much. Though, the weather could get bad towards Monday.” He folded the paper back up, placing it on the table. “We should probably stock up on some non-perishables in case we get snowed-in. How long were you planning on staying with us?” Deacy asks. You quickly glanced at Brian, who’s already turned around to look at you.

“Um…” You say, trying to think of something, but Brian answers.

“She’s staying till at least New Years.”

“Ok, then we should go grocery shopping today.”

“Y/n and I were going to go out. We could meet you there at noon?” Brian and John continue talking about what they need to get, while you all ate. Your eyes soon wondered to the words Roger had been writing down, recognizing them. You hadn’t noticed him look up at you.

“It’s a bit rough, I just started it. Do you want to take a look?” He asked you, offering the paper. You couldn’t resist.

 _Had to make do with the worn out rock and roll scene_  
_The old bop is getting tired, need a rest_  
_Well, you know what I mean_  
_'58 that was great but it's over now and that's all_

_Somethin' harder's coming up_  
_Gonna really knock a hole in the wall_  
_Gonna hit ya, grab ya hard, make you feel ten feet tall_

You smiled down at the words, recognizing it as a song on Queen’s first album. You felt like you were holding a little slice of history.

“Well?” Roger asked, getting worried by your silence. “Is it really that bad?”

“No!” Your eyes shot up to his, handing his paperback. “No, not at all. I really think you’re on to something.” Roger smiled at you before he continued to write.

-

Brian took you to a few stores, but you tried sticking to the second-hand stores as much as possible. The fact that you had no money racked you with guilt, though Brian reassured you multiple times that it was fine. _You needed to get a job._ Soon you were heading to the grocery store to meet up with John and Roger. John, ever the planner, had a list of everything they would need to stock up on and soon Brian and him had walked off, leaving Roger and you strolling around the store with the cart.

“So,” Roger began, causing you to look up. “What’s the deal with you and Brian?” You could feel your face flush as your eyes widened.

“Uh-um…” You didn’t know how to respond or what to say.

“I’m not asking for myself.” He chuckled. “It’s just that…It’s been a while since he’s been serious with someone, or even _been_ with someone. You know?” His voice was soft and filled with concern. “I just don’t want to see him get hurt.” You placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at him.

“I don’t want to see him get hurt either,” A look of relief filled Roger’s eyes. “And as far as our “deal”, Brian is a really good friend. It’s never been more than that.” Roger nudged you, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“Yeah. Sure, but you want it to be more, right?” You shoved him playfully.

“Roger!”

“What?! Don’t give me that look, I see the way you look at him. I’m not blind.” You were both silent for a second. “Besides, I’ve also seen the way he looks at you.”

“Roger…”

“I’m not trying to tease you, just trying to point out the obvious, _if_ what you say is true.” You gave him a quizzical look. “That you and Brian have “never been more than that”. I saw you the other day, contently wrapped in his arms.” The heat that rose in your cheeks could start a fire.

“Shut up, Taylor!” You laugh as you shove him again. He cowers away, laughing at your embarrassment.

“What has he done now?” Brian asks, amusement in his voice, as he dumps stuff into the cart. Your laughter gets caught in your throat at the sight of Brian, and you don’t know what to say.  

“I was just telling her that your sweater looks better on her than it ever did on you.” Roger cheekily retorted before turning away.

“You’re not wrong,” Brian says under his breath as he starts to walk away again, hoping you didn’t hear him. But you did.

-

It doesn’t take long to unload the groceries and soon you’re back on the couch with John watching ‘Rear Window’. Freddie sat on the floor, painting his nails, Roger was God knows where, and Brian sat next to you. His side pressed against yours, keeping you warm. Your focus had drifted away from the movie, that you had seen many times, to Freddie. His concentration hadn’t made him unaware of your gawking and he soon looked up to meet your gaze. “Do you want me to paint yours?” He asked you. It took you a second to respond.

“Sure.” You tried to sound as calm and collected as possible, but Freddie Mercury just offered to paint your nails. There was no way you were going to pass that up. To Brians dismay, you got up to sit next to Freddie on the floor. His strokes were clean and precise. It was as if dedication dominated everything he did.

“There you are.” He said once he was finished. “Now you’re ready for our show tonight.”

“You’re playing tonight?!” You didn’t mean to sound so excited, but it was hard when you were so freaking excited.

“Yes, love. Didn’t Brian tell you?” Both of you turned to look at him, but he had already been staring at you, not paying attention to the conversation at hand.

“What?” He said.

“You guys have a gig tonight. That’s so cool! I’ve always wanted to see you live!” You quickly cover your tracks. “You know, ever since Brian told me about Queen.” You turn to Freddie.“I hear you have a stunning voice.”

“That's kind, but it’s actually legendary, darling.” He replies with a smile.

Getting ready for the show tonight was stressful. You had no clue what was in, but after you asked Freddie for help, you were dressed in minutes. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you couldn’t help but chuckle. You looked so 70’s, and let's be real, you were rocking it. After adding a little eyeshadow, you were ready for the night. “Wow,” Brian said as soon as he saw you. “You look good.” You were getting tired of blushing.

-

Grabbing a drink at the bar, you made your way towards the front of the small stage. The previous band had just finished and now Queen was setting up. It felt like a dream. They were almost ready to start. For a second you thought this _had_ all been in your head, but Roger gave you a wink and they were off. You could feel the drum resonate in your chest, matching your heart. The hairs on the back of your neck stood up, and you forgot to breathe for a second. You knew for sure, at that moment, that you were really in 1971, that this wasn’t all a fever dream. Brian started getting into it, his guitar sounded even better in person, and Freddie killed every note. The crowd was swaying along, and so were you. You knew every word to these songs by heart, but you were too enthralled to sing. Instead, you were trying to take it all in. Before you knew it, they were done, and you were left speechless.

“How was the show?” Brian asked.

“It was…breathtaking.” You couldn’t stop smiling. A moment later, you were all crammed in a booth with a round of shots. The boys high off energy. Roger sat on one side of you, scooting in closer, to a point where you felt like you were practically in Brian’s lap. You gave Roger a look, but he just innocently smiled. A few shots later, the boys started to play a game of pool, Roger and John against Brian and Freddie. Laughing every time they missed the ball. John eventually gave up, leaving Roger, and took your hand. Spinning you around, he started dancing with you to the music that was loudly playing. Brian watched as you swayed, giggling like crazy, his chest grew fuzzy and warm.

-

The pub wasn’t far from their flat, so you all set out to walk home. John had his arms around Brian and Freddie as they staggered behind you. While you were holding up Rog.

“I wasn’t joking, by the way.” He said in a hushed tone, you gave him a confused look. “What I said about the way Brian looks at you. You should have seen him earlier, watching you dance with Deacy. His eyes were like literal hearts, I kid you not.” He was laughing, and it was getting harder to hold him up. For a second you thought you were going to drop him, or topple over with him, but Brian was quickly at Rogers other side. The walk wasn’t long, but it felt far, and you couldn’t stop thinking about Rogers words. Once in the flat, Roger flopped down on the couch and was out like a light. Freddie took care of John, and Brian locked up. Not waiting for Brian, you made your way to his room, fast to change into comfortable clothes and hide under the covers. You watched as he slightly stumbled into the room, stripping off all his clothes except his boxers, and got into bed. Laying there for a moment, you were both wide awake still, listening to the sound of the others breathing.

“You know,” You said into the darkness. “I was thinking, and, I really didn’t leave anything behind when I came here.” He turned his head to look at you. “Well, maybe some debt, but other than that I don’t think I had anything to lose. I don’t have much in the way of family, I work a dead-end job, and my friends are few and far between.” You could feel his breath on your neck, sending shivers down your spine. “Being here, with you and the boys, it’s made me the happiest I’ve been in years.” You didn’t think twice before wrapping your arms around him, laying your head on his chest. It was cold, but he was warm, and you felt yourself grow tired as he gently ran his fingers through your hair. You were asleep before you could hear him tell you he felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me going! For real though. Also, I laughed at myself for a good minute when I wrote "To Brain's dismay", cause it's like 'Brian disMay' and he's such a sad bean. Ok, I'll go home now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, nothing is accurate. Take everything with a grain of salt, my dear.

Before you had even fully woken, you were aware of the pain. Head pounding, you were sure there was a giant bruise somewhere on your body. Brian was still in a deep sleep, you brushed his hair back and he let out a content sigh before snuggling deeper into the mattress. You decided to get up and take a shower, washing off last night. There was a huge bruise on your thigh, an image of John trying to dip you, but instead accidentally dropping you popped in your head. A deep laugh escaped you as you remembered. Throwing on a comfortable shirt and a pair of boxers, you made your way to the kitchen. You could see Roger, still passed out on the couch, in a position you’re sure he would regret. You decided you’d make breakfast for everyone. Freddie was already up and dressed, he was sitting at the table, sipping his tea and flipping through a fashion magazine.

“Good morning.” He warmly greeted you

“‘Morning” You spoke softly, head still pounding.

“How did you sleep?” His tone was suggestive and it made you give him a double take on your way to the kettle. There was a sly smile adorned on his face, causing you to roll your eyes.

“Oh no,” You whined. “Not you too.”

“I’m afraid so, love.” He said closing his magazine, turning to face you as you started to make tea. “I want to know all the details.” You nervously chuckled. There was nothing to say, but you knew he wouldn’t believe you.

“I don’t know what you’re referring too.” You stated as calmly as you could.

“Oh, please.” He drew out his words dramatically. “If something isn’t going on between you two, then I need to get my eyes checked, because from here it’s as plain as day.” His bluntness shocked you for a second, then you remembered who you were talking to.

“Seriously, Fred. Nothings happening,” You turned to look him dead in the eyes. “But if something does happen, you’ll be the first to know. How about that?” He gave you a suspicious look, but nodded.

“Alright, you better.” With that he started to get up and leave.

“You’re going?” You didn’t mean for the sadness to reach your voice, but it comes out anyway.

“Don’t worry, darling.” He walked over to you, giving you a kiss on the forehead. “I’m just going to visit Mary, I’ll be back.” Then he was gone.

The sound of the front door closing woke up Brian. He groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His arms moved to pull you closer to him. It took him a moment to realize what he was cuddling was not in fact you, but a pillow. He snapped out of his sleepy haze. For a moment he thought you had left him, his chest grew tight.

“Oh good, you’re up. I’m making some tea, do you want some?” You asked, poking your head through the bedroom door. He smiled upon seeing you.

“That would be lovely.” You we’re gone as quickly as you appeared, and he moved to get up. The floor was cold, the room freezing, but he didn’t bother to put on any clothes as he made his way into the kitchen. He could smell food before he saw you, you turned around and handed him his cup. “Thank you, y/n.”

“You’re welcome, Brian.” And there you were again, looking at each other. His hair was a mess and you were beginning to prefer it that way. He started to move closer to you, and your heart started to race.

“I smell bacon!!” Roger exclaimed walking into the kitchen with a half asleep John trailing behind. Brian stepped back and you sighed.

“Good morning Rog, John.” Both of them grunted in reply.

“Did you cook?” John asked.

“Yeah,” You shrugged, poring them some tea and handing it to them.

“Mmm, and she cooks,” Roger said, looking at Brian. “Can she stay forever?”

“Shut up and eat your food.” You laughed at him as he gave you a wink, kissing you on the cheek.

“Thanks, love.” He said. Then, to your surprise, John gave you a kiss as well.

“Yeah, thanks.”

You all ate in contentsilence, as the food slowly brought you back to life. Brian and Roger left to get dressed, and you moved to start cleaning up the mess you had made. That’s when John noticed the bruise on your thigh. “Oh my goodness!” Embarrassment filled his face as the memories of last night flooded his mind. “I am so sorry, y/n!” You were bemused, before you realized what he was looking at.

“Oh, that? It’s ok.” You giggled, looking down at yourself. “It’s just a bruise, it will go away. Don’t worry about it.” You said, brushing him off, but he was standing in a matter of seconds.

“I’m really sorry.” He started taking the plates out of your hands. “Here, let me. You shouldn’t be cleaning anyway, you’re our guest, not to mention you made breakfast.” You tried to argue, but he wasn’t having it. Grabbing your tea, you made your way to the couch with a book you stole from Brian. It didn’t take long for him to join you on the couch with his own book, it took even less time for him to see your enormous bruise.

“Oh no.” His whisper made you look up from your book. “I didn’t do that, did I?”

“The bruise? No, Brian-” You’re words were cut off, as he reached out to touch your thigh. There was pain, but his touch was electric and you didn’t know how to process it. He immediately retracted his hand.

“I’m sorry, did that hurt?”

“Brian, it’s just a bruise.” You let out a half-hearted laugh. “It will go away, and no, you didn’t do it. Deacy dropped me last night.”

“I’m sorry!” John shouted from the other room. Before you could say more on the subject, Roger came to sit in-between you and Brian.

“So,” He put his arm behind you. “Are you joining us for practice? We’re going to work on some new stuff. We’re hoping to make an album soon.” You tried to act surprised.

“Wow, an album? That’s so cool!” Brian caught your eye, causing you to smile. “I would love to watch you practice.”

-

It had been four hours of music and fighting, and you wouldn’t trade it for the world. It was hard to bite your tong as they fought over things, when you already knew the end product. Especially when one of them would look at you for your input, but you managed to stay as neutral as possible.

“Alright! Thats it!” Freddie exclaimed. “I need a break from you drama queens. I’m going to get lunch.” He turned to leave.

“Excuse me!? Who the fuck are you calling a drama queen? Drama queen my ass.” Roger said, following Freddie out of the studio. John turned towards Brian.

“I’m going to go as well, you want me to grab you both something?”

“That would be nice. Thank’s, John.” Then it was just you and Brian.

“Are we anywhere near the album?” He asks you once he knows the guys have gone.

“I’m sorry, May.” You said, shaking your head. “That would be cheating.” He rolled his eyes, but his smile betrayed him. Walking to the other side of the room to get some water, he put the Red Special down and you couldn’t help but to touch it. “Wow,” You said, more so to yourself, before turning to him. “You know, you’re the reason I wanted to learn how to play the guitar.” 

“Oh? You know how to play?”

“No,” You chuckled. “I can’t play for shit.”

“Here,” He said, walking over to you. “I can show you a few cords.”

“Um, I don’t know about that.” Panic was rising in your chest. “I’m really no good. I’ve tried to play instruments before, but I can never get the hang of it.”

“I insist.” He didn’t give you a chance to argue before he was placing the strap over your shoulder, now standing behind you. “Here,” He grabbed your hands in his, placing them where he wanted. “Just place you’re right hand here, and your fingers on these cords.” Moving your hands to strum, the guitar made a familiar sound. After he showed you a few more cords, you realized he was playing a part of ‘ Doing Alright’. “See, you’re getting the hang of it.”

“What do you mean? You’re basically doing all the work.” You laugh, and he can feel it vibrate through him.

“No,” He stated. “If I was doing all the work it would look like this.” He moved your hands so they were resting on top of his, then proceeded to play the guitar like the blooming rock God he was. At first you were mesmerized by how easily his hands moved, gliding over the cords with such precision, but then you were acutely aware of his body which was pressed against you. You could see his face, completely concentrated on what he was doing, it was a face you’d seen pictures of more times then you can count. He didn’t play for vary long, but it was enough to make your blood boil. _You were screwed. You were not ready to acknowledge any of these feelings._

“You two need to get a room,” Roger said, walking into the studio. “If I find out you had sex against my drums.” He pointed his drumsticks at you threateningly.

“Roger, don’t be absurd,” Brian said, lifting the guitar off of you. You felt like you were finally able to breathe again. Turning around, you glared at Roger.

“Yeah, don’t be absurd.” You stated, and hoped what you were about to say next would alleviate the awkwardness you felt. “Why would we have sex against your drums? That sounds incredibly uncomfortable.” To your relief, everyone started to laugh.

-

Before you knew it, another day had gone by. You were getting ready for bed when Brian found you. “We have a gig tomorrow night, a few towns over. Because it’s a little far, were probably going to get a motel room to crash in for the night. I was wondering if you wanted to go with us, or stay here?” Though you would love to see them perform again, it had been a lot longer then you were used to since you had been alone. _Maybe some time alone could be good, give you the chance to clear your head._

“I would love to go, but I think I should probably stay behind.” You replied, getting into bed. He turned off the lights and joined you.

“Ok.” You could hear the slight disappointment in his voice.

“I just think a minute to myself would give me time to process everything thats happened, you know?”

“You don’t have to justify yourself, it’s ok. I understand.” He stated, before you both allowed him to wrap you in his arms, bringing your back against his chest. You could feel his soft even breathing agains your neck and as sure as you were about staying behind, you weren’t sure how you’d sleep without him beside you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS ARE LOVED AND APPRECIATED. I'm just writing in the dark, so let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, mistakes are human nature

It was hard to tell who was more worried about being left alone, you or Brian. He had gone over so many trivial stuff, it was funny at first, but now it was just insulting.

“Here is the number of the pub and the motel.” He showed you for the third time. “The phone is in the kitchen, to call-”

“Brian,” You cut him off. “I know how to use the phone.”

He finally had to stop worrying and start packing. Sitting on his bed, you watched him throw stuff in a bag. His brows had been furrowed all day and as he reached across you to grab something, your hand seemed to have a mind of its own. You ran your thumb over his brow, in some dumb attempt to smooth it. He abruptly stopped what he was doing, looking at you and furrowing further. Grabbing his face in your hands, you laughed. “Brian, please. You don’t have to be so worried. It’s just one night.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” His words were soft and hopeful, but you had already made up your mind.

“You know I live alone, right? I have for years.” You said, meaning to show him you knew damn well how to take care of yourself, but instead, his expression changed to one of dejection. His hand came up to rest on one of yours, causing you to realize you were still holding his face. Sighing, you let your hands drop.

-

“Alright, is that everything?” Roger asked, hopping out of the van.

“Yes, I think so,” John said, then turned towards you. “Unless..?”

“No, John. I’m still staying.”

“I can’t believe you would just abandon me with these fools.” He joked, giving you the saddest eyes he could. Giggling, you gave him a firm hug.

“Look out for these idiots, alright?”

“Fools? Idiots? You know we're standing right here!” Roger complained, and you slightly pulled away from Deacy to look in his direction then back at Deacy.

“They grow up so fast.” You fake sniffled.

“They really do.” John played along, pretending to wipe away tears.

“Ok, you two! Enough with the theatrics. We really must be getting on with the show.” Freddie exclaimed, walking up to you, pulling you into a hug. Roger did the same, and soon they were all getting into the van, leaving you and Brian to say goodbye.

“Last chance.”

“Give it a rest, May.” You laughed, hitting his shoulder. “Stop trying to convince me and give me a proper goodbye.” He huffed but smiled just the same. His embrace was tight and lingered longer then the others had.

“Ok, but promise you’ll call if anything happens. Anything at all.” He said, still holding you.

“I promise. Bye, Brian.”

“Goodbye, Love.” He pulled back and gave you a quick kiss on the cheek before getting in the van. They were gone before you knew it.

-

Without the four of them around, the apartment felt much colder. Not to mention eerily quiet. Old movies helped fill the silence, but without John there, it wasn’t the same. You decided to take a hot bath. Since you arrived, you hadn’t been able to take your time and baths were always something that calmed your anxiety.

It was nice to finally be able to absentmindedly hum to yourself, as you were used to doing so frequently. You had been here less then a week and on more then one occasion you had let an unsung song slip or worse, treated a new song as if it were old. Just yesterday John had turned on the radio and a familiar tune filled the room.

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_It's not warm when she's away_

“I love this song.”

“Eh, it’s alright.” Roger remarked as he walked passed you into the other room.

“What!? It’s a classic. How could you not like this song.” You said without really thinking. He didn’t hear you though as he was already gone, but John did.

“Ok, you have an odd idea of what “Classic” means.” You immediately realized your mistake. “I can understand you calling ‘Singin’ In the Rain’ a classic, maybe, but ‘Ain’t No Sunshine’? It came out this year. It can’t be a classic.”

“Yes John, I know that.” You scoffed, hoping to sound convincing. “I mean it _will_ be a classic.” John just laughed at you.

-

Once the tv wasn’t enough to keep you entertained, you went to Brian’s room to find a book to read. He had a tall bookshelf that was packed with options. After looking at a few, you accidentally pulled out something you shouldn’t have. You didn’t mean to pry or read anything personal, but when you picked up what you thought was a book, you discovered countless loose papers with lyrics written all over them. Some you recognized and some you didn’t. You’d always loved Brian’s songs, so holding new material was tempting, to say the least, but you quickly put it back where you found it. Even though there were countless books, none of them seemed to pique your interest. Then you noticed a book sitting on his nightstand. Looking closer you found it was the one he had read to you the other night. A romantic science fiction novel. You didn’t have Brian pegged as the kind of guy to read something like that. You decided to give it a try, picking it up and making your way back to the couch. As if it were possible, the apartment seemed to have gotten colder, so you decided to pour yourself a glass of wine before settling down to read.

-

Books always felt magical. Of course, you’d always had a love for movies, but books took your mind places the eyes could never go. You were so wrapped up in the world you had entered you hardly noticed the time. Only when you realized you were halfway through the story did you finally look at the clock. It was getting late and you still hadn’t eaten, so you reluctantly put your book down to make dinner.As you moved around the kitchen, you found yourself humming along to Queen songs in your head, that is till you started to actually sing them out loud. There was no one but you, so you figured you had nothing to worry about.

_“You say you love me_

_And I hardly know your name_

_And if I say I love you in the candlelight_

_There's no one but myself to blame”_

Well, that’s what you thought, but you were not in fact alone. Not anymore.

_“But there's something inside that's turning my mind away_

_Oh, how I could love you_

_If I could let you stay”_

He didn’t know how you hadn’t heard the front door, but it was clear you weren’t aware of his presence as he stood in the doorway. Brian stayed quiet, watching you bounce around the kitchen, singing loudly. You were banging to the sound of the drums in your head.

_“It's late!_

_When I'm bleeding deep inside_

_It's late!_

_Ooh, is it just my sickly pride?_

_Too late!_

_Even now the feeling seems to steal away_

_So late_

_Though I'm crying, I can't help but hear you say_

_It's late, it's late, it's late, but no-_ Oh fuck!” Your private concert was cut short when you realized it wasn’t so private. The sight of a tall man in the doorway scared the crap out of you and you fell backwards in shock. A shriek escaping you as you hit the floor.

“Oh my God, y/n! Are you ok?!” Brians' voice rang out as he hurried over to you. Though there was a wave of relief that the man you saw was just Brian and not a murderer, your heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest. Brian reached down and grabbed your hands, pulling you up.

“Jesus, Brian! You can’t do that!” You punched his shoulder once you regained your breath.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said sheepishly. “I just didn’t want to interrupt you.” Pulling out a chair, you sat down at the table, shoving your face in your hands. “You have a lovely singing voice by the way. What was that song?” Slowly, you dropped your hands to look at him. You knew your face was red. _Did Brian May just…_

“Um, i-it was one of yours actually. You weren’t supposed to be home. Why _are_ you home?” He walked over to the food you had been cooking and turned off the stove. “Not that I’m not happy you are.” You added.

“We got done with the show a few hours ago, and I noticed the snow was coming down harder then it should be.” He placed a plate in front of you, motioning for you to eat. “And I got worried that we’d get snowed-in. I didn’t like the thought of you stuck here alone.”

“Oh…” You gave him a small smile. “That’s sweet of you Bri, but I’m su-” Your words were cut off by the sudden darkness that enveloped you. The power had gone out.

“You were saying?” Brian said, you could hear him moving around in the darkness. Soon the room was filled with the small light of a candle that Brian placed in the middle of the table. He sat down next to you with a smug look on his face. You rolled your eyes, but you were secretly thrilled he came back.

“Have you eaten?” You asked.

“No.”

“Well then, you should eat up before the food goes cold.”

-

You helped Brian set up a few candles in the living room before grabbing some blankets. Sitting on the floor next to each other, backs against the couch, you and Brian started to play a card game. After a few rounds, you spoke.

“How was the gig?”

“It was good. Uneventful, I guess, but good.”

“I’m honestly surprised you came all the way back. How did you get here?”

“I road the bus.”

“Brian,” Your voice reproachful. “You shouldn’t have. You must be tired.” Grabbing the cards, you began to put them away. “Come on, let's get you to bed.”

“You were losing, weren’t you?” He scoffed.

“That’s not the point.” You were.

“I couldn’t just leave you stranded.” He declared. “Besides, you didn’t even know where the candles were. What would you have done without me?”

“My night in shining armor.” You chuckled and he gave you a toothy grin. “I appreciate it, I really do, but you know I’m a grown woman, right? I know how to make it on my own.”

“I know that love, but you don’t have to.” He stated simply. “You don’t have to be alone.” His tone was gentle and it warmed your heart. “I can see it in your eyes, in the way you hold your own. You’re used to being alone, fending for yourself. I can also see how tired you are. You don’t have to pretend. You don’t have to be alone.”

“You’re too sweet, Brian May. I don’t deserve it.” His eyes were trained to yours. In the glow of the candles, his features were soft and welcoming. Time seemed to slow and your heart raced as he started to lean towards you. His hand came up to caress your cheek, moving your hair behind your ear, before cupping your face.

“You deserve every ounce of kindness and love. You shouldn't have to face this world alone.” You saw his eyes dart to your lips as they parted in a gasp. Then, at a torturously slow pace, he inched closer to you, giving you a tentative kiss. He pulled back to look at you, but you grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for another, this time it was more assertive. Once he knew you wanted it too, he kissed back with a passion. His hand moved, fingers threading through your hair. A moan escaped you and he eagerly swallowed it. You shifted to straddle him, deepening the kiss and running your fingers into his hair. His arms were now wrapped around you and he held you close to him as if his life depended on it. You started trailing light kisses down his jaw.

“Stay.” He all but whispered. “Please. Say you’ll stay.” Stopping what you were doing, you looked at him. His eyes were blown, but they matched the desperation in his voice. You kissed him softly this time.

“I’ll stay.” You said, and you meant it. Your whole life you spent trying to find a place where you belonged. And as you sat there, in Brian’s arms, it felt like you were coming home for the first time. “I promise, Bri.” You brushed his hair back. “I’ll stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story. Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> If you actually want me to write an extra chapter with fleeting drama and Paul getting punched in the face, let me know. I can't promise it would be good though.
> 
> UPDATE- Alright, so this is the last true chapter to this story, but due to demand I am adding another. It's truly shit though, so If you read it and wonder what the hell I was thinking, just pretend like it doesn't exist. Thanks!


	6. Is the the real life, or is this just added angst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I apologize for the wait. I can tell you it wasn't worth it. I'd like to re-state that this is just an added chapter, so...yeah. Y'all asked for this.

Despite your great efforts, the ability to conceal your true identity was a struggle. You had actually fooled yourself into believing that you could keep up this charade, but that was a joke. One day, when you thought you were alone in the apartment, you started singing. Something you should have learned to stop doing by now. But ‘Spread Your Wings’ was stuck in your head, and there was no other way to get it out. Little did you know, John had come home and was standing out of view. Hearing you sing words he’s only ever heard in his head was shocking, to say the least. “I knew it.” Your heart leaped out of your chest.

“For fuck sake, does no one announce themselves around here?!”

“I knew there was something different about you.” He said, slowly walking towards you. Your mouth went dry.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Deacy.” You turned away from him, trying to go back to what you were doing.

“There is no way I’m going crazy. At first, I thought I was, your off-hand comments always baffled me, but now?” Your eyes met his and you groaned in defeat. “Y/n, no one has ever read my lyrics, let alone sung them.”

“Alright, alright. You’re right, something is different…” His eyes were trained to you, desperate to hear you say it, to prove he wasn’t losing his mind. “I’m a psychic.” You couldn’t even keep a straight face. Deacy rolled his eyes.

“Come on. Out with it.”

“I’m…from the future.” You finally said, a weight lifted off your shoulders as the words left your lips.

“What?”

“What??”

“I’m just kidding, Brian already told me.” He said with a chuckle, walking by and giving you a kiss on the cheek.

“H-he did?”

“Yeah, a few hours ago. I kept asking him all these questions about you that he couldn’t answer. He eventually gave up and told me everything. I didn’t really believe him at first, though it would explain a lot. But now that I’ve heard you sing, I can’t deny it.” Brian bursts into the kitchen, eyes wide.

“He knows.” His voice was filled with worry, nervous as to how you would react to him spilling your secret. You just laughed.

“Yes, I know that now. Thanks, Bri.”

~

Accidental time traveling had become the best thing to ever happen to you. Living with Queen changed your life, Brian had become your world and you his. That's why when you accidentally walked into his closet, letting the door close behind you, your heart dropped. So did his. This time when you opened the door again, you weren’t in his bedroom. No. You were stepping out your front door. Desperately you walked back through the door to try again, and again…and again, but nothing happened. You stood in disbelief for a few minutes, till you walked back inside and called in sick. It wasn’t long before a deep sense of sadness overwhelmed you, as you began your journey into a spiraling depression. Days went by, then weeks, then months. The only thing that got you out of the house every morning was the hopes that, maybe, if you walked through that door again, it would lead you back to Brian. But it never did. Guilt wracked you. You had promised him you’d never leave. Deep down you knew Brian wouldn’t be upset with you, but rationality couldn’t wager with your tears that streamed down your face most nights. Without him there to hold you, everything seemed so cold. Your behavior was ridiculous, but no matter how hard you tried to snap out of it, your heart wouldn’t let go of the pain.

After a few months, you forced yourself to start to move on, trying to believe that it _was_ all a vivid dream. Though, there would always be a part of you that knew it wasn’t. At times you could pretend like you were ok, but then ‘’39’ would start playing and you couldn’t help the tears.  

One day you decided to clean up your apartment. You were standing on a stepping stool in a hallway closet, trying to shove a box on the top shelf, when you lost your balance and fell backwards. The door behind you swung open as you landed with a thud on your back, causing you to groan. “Ugh, shit.”

“Y/n?” You craned your neck to find the voice that had said your name. You knew that voice. That's when you realized you weren’t in your apartment anymore, no, you were home. The boys all stood there, looking at you in disbelief. You were in a recording studio, in London, with-

“Brian?” It came out like a whisper. In seconds you were on your feet and in his arms. “Oh my God! I can’t believe it!” He held you tightly, lightly laughing.

“I can’t either. I thought I’d never see you again.”

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, love.” His face was buried in your hair and yours in his chest. Neither one of you ever wanting to let go.

“Oh, that’s fine. Nice to see you too and all.” Roger scoffed.

“Yeah,” Deacy interjected. “I’ve been well, thanks for asking.” But Freddie wasn’t having any of it.

“If I don’t get a hug this instant, I’m kicking you out of this studio.” A laugh erupted from you as you complied, letting go of Brian and pulling Freddie in. The other boys decided to join, forming a group hug.

“Wow. You know, when Brian said you were from the future, I didn’t believe him, but now I guess I have too.” Roger said, messing with your hair.

“How long have I been gone?”

“About two years,” John answered. “And you were right, I loved ‘A Clock Work Orange’.”

“Two years!?” It had only been about six months for you. “Well, looks like we have a lot of time to make up for,” Brian’s eyes were trained to you, and you gave him a suggestive smile. “Don’t we?” His face turned red, it was nice for someone else to get flushed for a change.

~

It had been a few months since you got back and there were a lot of questions the boys had for you. You tried your best to answer them without giving too much of the future away, failing miserably.  Brian practically banned you from closing doors, and you both spent a lot of time making up for lost moments. You wouldn’t trade it for the world. Everything was going so well, ‘till one day you walked into the recording studio to see the boys talking to a familiar looking man. “Oh, y/n, darling,” Freddie said. “This is Paul, Paul Prenter.” Instantly you saw red. Very few times, if at any, in your life have you ever lost your cool. Violence was never really part of who you were. But in that moment, any self-restraint you had flown out the window.

“Oh, I know who he is.” Your words came out through gritted teeth as you made your way over to the unassuming man. Your fist connected with his face, sending him to the floor, but before you could do any more damage, Roger was pulling you away.

“What the hell was that for!?” The man asked.

“There isn’t enough time in the day to unpack all the reasons.” You looked at Brian and revealed something you never thought you would. “This is that asshole I was telling you about.” He instantly knew who you were referring to. You had spent nights trying to avoid giving away the identity of the man you believed led Freddie down a dark path. But at that moment, anger washed away any concern you had for the man. At that point, it was taking all of Roger’s strength to drag you out of the room.

“Can someone get this crazy bitch out of here?” The last thing you saw was Brian’s eyes widen at Paul’s words, then the door slammed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...I hope this satisfied some of you if any. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @  
> word-babble.tumblr.com  
> Or  
> tv-saved-the-teenage-girl.tumblr.com


End file.
